Different Demons
by Kitcass
Summary: somehow the teen titans end up in the world of the x-men... previous to their coming together. includes my take on each of their backgrounds, first up... Nightcrawler and Kid Devil!


Brilliant idea robin. Stranded in some freakish alternate dimension, and the best idea you can come up with, is for us to split up? Brilliant.

I had gone off with Rose of course, all of us had agreed to meet back here within an hour, but only use the communicators in case of emergency, as we didn't know how they could be intercepted here. So Meghan and wonder girl flew off, and robin and beetle went the other way.

It hadn't been ten minutes before we were ambushed, not by ninjas or robots as I was used to, but by towns people, who looked like they were filming an old Viking movie, complete with the pitchforks and torches. Had they not been attacking us, I may of actually laughed. But, unfortunately they were. Rose,

they practically ignored. She was had always kinda looked like a Viking, with

all her chain link armor and stuff, she fit right in. But me, of course, stuck

out like a... Well like a demon in an angry Viking mob. We has been hiding in

the back ally's to avoid people, people always assumed I was some kind of freak,

but a child of the devil was a new one. So these meat heads really could tell I

was still just a kid. Yet they were still attacking me. Jerks.

I knew robin would get his tights in a twist if I fried a bunch of wannabe

Vikings, so I kinda just stood there and let them prod me with their torches,

Watching Rose laugh at their faces when the torches lit up hotter touching my

skin. But, like Neanderthals do, they soon learned that the torches weren't

doing anything, and moved on to the splendid pitchforks. "okay people" I said

backing up. "let's not judge a book by its cover," they advanced in me and one

of the big guys hit me in the stomach with the back of his stupid fork. I oh

shit /I was the only thing I could think when flames spewed out of me mouth

and melted the fork, lighting the mans clothes on fire. Yup, now they're gonna

kill me. Rose now decided to actually do something and stepped in front of me.

"outta the way girl!"

"move!"

"we must burn the demons!"

Oh snap, I heard a plural.

"he's not a demon you idiots, "

None of them gave her a chance to continue

"he has horns like one!"

"he can spit fire! That is the work of the devil!"

"we must cover him in the holy water!"

"fine then." Ross grinned. "we can handle this my way," she pulled out her

swords. "or we can handle this the 'devils' way," she said motioning to me.

Which most likely involves you simply fucking off and bothering some other town.

So which is it?"

Right then was where some moron decided to throw a pitchfork. Rose caught it in

between her swords.

"my way it is" she said grinning like a psychopath.

"just don't kill anyone" I said sighing.

She then proceeded to go though the entire mob, knocking out everyone within

range. I just stood there against a wall, drawing smiley faces in fire in front

of me, letting rose have her fun. What I didn't expect, was more people coming

from the ally, pulling me backwards into another ally, where even more crazy

vikings were waiting. Hot damn. All other training and knowledge left my brain

while surrounded by a 100+ people wanting to kill me, with no team to back me

up, so all I could do is run. And oh boy did I run fast. But the mob was more

organized than I gave them credit for, they followed me, organizing well enough

to send men ahead to cut me off at intersections. So I took to the roofs,

running jumping and gliding as far as I could. But they followed me. I swear,

this was harder to escape then the CIA. I soon had run out of houses to jump on,

and we were fast approaching a church, where more mob was waiting, no doubt to

kill me. I did wonder how they could have throw this entire mob together in less

than a half hour, but it's not like I could do anything. So currently, I had two

chooses. Go back the way I came where angry Vikings are waiting, or jump onto

that church where my skin would start burning. And just incase you're getting

the wrong idea, I'm still not a demon for not liking churches!

I didn't actually get the opportunity to choose, because one of them had figured

out how to climb a roof, and grabbed me from behind.

"I have the demon boy!" the man yelled excitedly

"still not a demon" I sighed

"hush monster."

The people below began to yell different torture ideas up at the man holding me.

"burn his wings off!"

"stake him!"

"drown him in the holy water!"

The man ignored them and poked me in the back with his fork. "off the roof

demon" he said in a gruff voice. I hopped off and landed easily on my feet. I

looked around at the hordes of people looking at me, wanting to kill me.

What I'm facing now, is called a 'lose-lose' situation. Either I fried the

Vikings, or I let them kill me. The most obvious option to fly away had been

there, until he stuck his stupid fork through one of my wings. Now I had one

wing and at least an hour before the second one healed. I was, quite simply,

screwed. I was backed up against the wall of the church, and my skin started to

sizzle. "okay people," I started, trying to not sound scared "there is two ways

this can go down, you can let me go, and everybody walks away, or I could fry

everybody and everything in this area. I was bluffing, I don't think I could

produce enough fire to give anything but first degree burns past the first line

of people. But as long as they didn't know that, i was fine. One of the older

guys stepped up and called my bluff. "brothers and sisters, we must rid our city

of these demon children, before more arrive!" well he was defiantly a priest. I

stood up and looked around. "ok so i know I look freaky, but I'm not a demon, or

the devil or anything like that, so how's about you just let me go-AGHH!" he

pulled back his club and swing again. There was a crack and I hit the floor.

iOh shit shit shit shit shit shit /I I mentally ran over my head. Please

don't let that idiot be able crack my skull. Then I realized what he had done,

stupid man couldn't swing anything hard enough to crack my head, rose had always

said I was thick headed. He had hit the side of my head. My ear. The ear where

I had my comm link in. I ducked his next blow and pulled the tiny machine out of

my ear. It was in about six different pieces. Which meant no calling for help,

and no way to track me. Okay, I take back what I said. _** now**_ I was

screwed.


End file.
